


I am fire gasoline, come pour yourself all over me

by TylahJayne



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 5+1, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, alex is too tired for this, kinda pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylahJayne/pseuds/TylahJayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Alex couldn't be bothered, and the one time he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am fire gasoline, come pour yourself all over me

**Author's Note:**

> titled from "stay the night" bc i was listening to that at the time

_**I.** _

 

Out of all the things he expected when he woke up, he didn’t expect this. It was a Saturday, and he had hoped everyone would still be sleeping so he could have a few hours of peace to himself, instead he were greeted with an intervention in the living room.

 

Upon seeing it, Alex immediately walked out of the room, decidedly not awake enough yet to deal with both his friends, and his room-mates bullshit. He heard laughing coming from the room as he made his timely exit, and rolled his eyes. Sometimes he swore you lived with a bunch of children, although he wasn’t much better himself if he was being honest.

 

After grabbing a cup of coffee, from the already streaming pot, he walked back into the room, ready to get whatever shit they planned over and done with, so he could retreat back to his room since everyone was awake, and there were guests.

 

The room was quiet until he sat down, and gave everyone a look.

 

“Alex, we need to talk” Lafayette was the first to speak, and he resisted the urge to groan. Of course they would lead off with one of the most anxiety inducing sentences known to man.

 

“Why are there so many people in our living room. Its fucking nine am.” He resisted the urge to snap at them, and instead deflected. Peggy, who was sitting next to him, gave him the biggest shit eating grin he had ever seen, and elbowed him in the side.

 

“We're here to stage a god damn intervention Alex. You've gotta stop this shit” Angelica took up the reins from Lafayette, and she somehow managed to make even less sense than Laf did. What was he meant to be stopping? He wasn’t sure.

 

“This is getting out of control, the sexual tension between you and Jefferson is getting to everyone, just fucking do something with him already you asshole.” John cut straight to the point, and he almost did a fucking spit take.

 

It was hard enough to deal with their straight, serious faces, but their accusation was anything but spot on. “Ok, first off, what makes you think I like Jefferson? Why in the fucking world would I like the god damn macaroni man? What fucking drugs are you guys on, and where the hell can I get my hands on some, because you guys must be fucking tripping balls something serious.” He emphasised by throwing back almost all of his coffee, before looking up and staring straight at Lafayette and Angelica, who had taken up residence on the coffee table.

 

“Really Alex?” Hercules' voice piped up over the small herd of shit heads in his living room, and he continued, “You literally check out his ass every time he walks into the room, and on top of that, the pair of you are literally always flirting!” Alex almost gagged at the accusation. Several voices broke out across the room and he really couldn’t be bothered to respond to half of them

 

“You know what? You're right! I’m thirsting for some macaroni dick, whatever helps you sleep at night, now get the fuck out of my living room.” Alex literally could not be bothered to argue any more, he were fucking tired, and needed so much more coffee.

 

_**II.** _

 

The next time they tried to get anything out of him, it was just John and Lafayette. It wasn’t too late at night, but no one in his household ever seemed to sleep. It was a good thing on some days, but apparently today wasn’t one of them.

 

“So Alex,” John started, “I heard from a little birdy you've got a crush on a certain Schuyler.” He waggled his eyebrows at you, and it really did take a lot of self control not to punch the smug look off his face.

 

He were tired, and not up for this shit. “Yes. You've got me. I’ve got the hots for poppa Schuyler. Well done, you’ve figured out the mystery.” He dead panned.

 

Lafayette took this as a chance to speak up, “You know you can talk to us right? If you need any romantic help I am here for you petite lion”

 

Although he knew his friends where being sincere, the fact that everyone seemed to be trying to pry into his love life had started to annoy him. Why didn’t they seem to pick up that he didn’t want to talk about his love life. What was there really to understand? To Alex, it seemed like a simple enough concept.

 

He took a deep breath, and exhaled through his nose. “Ok. No, I do not have any kind of romantic feelings for any damn Schuyler, none of them. None at all. Why does my love life concern any of you guys any ways? Secondly, I am fucking too tired for this bullshit, so please get the hell out of my room so I can sleep.” He tried to be a civil as possible, but just looking at Lafayette, he knew that they were coming up with some bullshit plan to try and get him to talk about his feelings.

 

Like hell that was going to work

 

_**III.** _

 

As it turns out, Lafayette's plan was both fucking terrible, and refreshing at the same time.

 

“Jefferson.”

 

“Hamilton.”

 

It honestly wasn’t the worst of Laf's plans. Both Alex and Jefferson had put aside their differences a while back, and if anything they still fought to relieve stress and keep up appearance.

 

“So I’ve been informed I need to ask you if you're currently in love with James. I take it that the answer is no? Since you’ve both been queer platonic partners for nearly three years now, and their of you have told anyone otherwise.” Jefferson said with a small grin.

 

“Yes the answer is no, and no there is no changes to that status and their never will be. James is nice, but not really my romantic type. Urgh I want to fucking strangle these idiots.” He said back, bumping into the others hip as they walked together.

 

Debate had just let out not long ago, and the pair of them tended to walk about for a while afterwards. Jefferson bumped you back, and laughed. “Now see, this is what you get for being stubborn and not saying anything to them.”

 

“Like you can talk Tom! You still haven’t talked to James I see, so you don’t get to lecture me on this shit. You know the drill right? Tell Laf I said no, and we'll both keep each others lips sealed about our shared secrets. Jesus Christ, I can't believe out of everyone they'd assume i'm in love with it'd be fucking James Madison. I thought they knew me better than that.” He replied.

 

“Yeah I know the drill Alex, just know that you've got to tell them some time, because you can't keep this shit up forever, and neither can I.”

 

**_IV._ **

 

“Alex, are you crushing on Burr?”

 

“Oh my fucking god don’t tell me Lafayette has roped you into his fucking 'lets hound Alex into a mental breakdown' squad too. First Peggy! Then Jefferson! Who next! Washington? You better not give him any ideas Madison I swear to god.” Alex said, exasperated.

 

“Nah, he hasn’t recruited me, he bribed me through, a good thirty bucks, decided we could get pizza tonight instead of cooking.” James said, not moving from his position curled into Alex's side.

 

The pair were in James' dorm, and Jefferson was out, like usual. Thomas knew that Thursdays were platonic partner time, and only usually came into their shared room only if he needed something.

 

“Holy shit that sounds fucking amazing you’re the best I swear. Also did you know that Laf set Jefferson onto me to find out if I was crushing on you? Like Jesus Christ.” He sighed, as much as he loved his friends, they were beginning to grind on his last nerves.

 

“You love them, don't try to kid yourself otherwise ham.”

 

**_V._ **

 

Alex opened the door, only to be greeted by Eliza's darling face.

 

“Are you crushing on Peggy?” Was all she said before he was going to close the door again just because he couldn't be bothered to deal with this shit. However, she was smart enough to stick her foot in the door and wait for an answer.

 

“No! We're still queer platonic Jesus fucking Christ! I'm trying to study!” He said, and thankfully, with that, she left.

  
  
**_VI._ **

 

It wasn’t often that they drove Alex to the point where he was too pissed off to focus, but right now was one of those times.

 

His three room-mates sat at the kitchen table, all watching him intently.

 

“Ok what the fuck do you want now.”

 

“If its not Jefferson, and its not one of the sisters, and its not Madison, or even Burr. Who the fuck are you crushing on. It's killing us, and more importantly its killing my betting pool.” Lafayette said it with a straight face, and even managed to raise an eyebrow.

 

Alex saw an opportunity. “If I tell you I want the money, and ill half it with whoever wins. Those are my terms. Agree or leave the fuck alone.”

 

“You drive a hard bargain petite lion, but I can agree to those terms.” He replied. Hercules and John were watching intently, waiting for Alex's answer.

 

“It's you three fucks, Jesus Christ how oblivious are you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love my children
> 
> idk if there ill b anymore from this verse, maybe


End file.
